Helga, the martyred child
by HelgaButtercup
Summary: This fanfiction is happening in 1920. - Tears came to my eyes, my heart was trembling. I could feel goosebumps in my back. I wanted to scream, but nothing left my mouth. My sister was on the ground, lying in a blood puddle. Her eyes were opens, but they were so colds and darks. Oh Helga... What did they do to you ? Where is my strong and brave sister I used to admire ?
1. A perfect little family

Here is my new fanfiction. Do not worry, it is only a prologue. And I apologize for the mistakes, english is not my main language.

Well, enjoy :)

* * *

My name is Olga. Olga Pataki. I'm six and a half years old. I have a nice daddy, a beautiful mommy

and a baby sister that I adore. Her name is Helga. Everybody say that we look alike, we are like twins. But I know it is not true. Helga is much more cute than me. I tell her all the time. She gives me a silence all the time. Unlike me who loves speak, Helga is quiet. Very quiet. And when she talks, she always say something cool. She is smart. But I'm perfect. Mommy and daddy tell me this. And Aunt Germaine and Uncle Henri too. They say that I'm going to be badly good at school. But I don't want to do bad things. I'm not sure what they were talking about. But I can't wait to go to school. I begin in one week. Seven sleeps I think. I would like to go with Helga. But she is too young. She is only four years old. You know what ? Helga is my bestfriend. I can tell everything to her, and she listens without saying a word. When the dark comes, and when we can't sleep, we hide under our blankets that Uncle Henri gave us for Christmas. We also received an orange. For Christmas, the have-nots only have oranges when they're good, and coals when they are evils. We never received one of this. The riches have real gifs. I envy them. Aunt and Uncle have a lot of money, and we are poor. But we have enough to let me go to school. We do not have enought money to buy books, so I can't read any story for my baby sister. So, it is her who is telling me stories. She is smart and creative, my little baby sister. She imagines it. She imagines a beautiful princess, and a cute prince. The cute prince comes to save the princess from a dangerous dragon, or she imagines that an angel comes to earth to love a man who needs love. She is only four years old my little sister, but she is smart. More than me. I am so jealous, why does everybody say than I am the perfect one ? Adults are stupids.

All of sudden, I heard a sweet voice telling me and my sister to come. I am drawing. Helga is better than me, I can see it when I look to her drawings.

''Come here my sweeties, I got a surprise for both of you.''

I didn't want to stood up, but I wanted to see my daddy. My daddy's name is Bob. Bob Pataki. It's the best daddy in the world. He is tall, beautiful and strong. Even if we are poor, he always tries to bring us a little something after the work. But not often. Just sometimes. Sometimes, he brings to us grapes. I love grapes. But only when the gathering is alright. The gathering, it's when you produce fruits and vegetables in the garden. It won't bothering me if they stop producing vegetables. I don't like vegetables. Helga does. I don't know how she is doing this. I love her so look alike. She has yellow hairs, and me too. Our eyes are blue. But I am still thinking that she is more beautiful than me. She has long hairs, but mommy and daddy want mines short. I don't know why.

I ran to daddy. Helga follows me peacefully. Daddy is on his knees, arms open wide. He wants a hug. I know it. I'm going to him, but he waits that Helga be here too. Hurry Helga. You take so long. I want my hug.

Finally, Helga stucked her head to the muscled chest of daddy and he hugs him. Daddy doesn't smell good. He smells sweat.

''Daddy stinks'' I muttered with fun to Helga who was now letting out a cute laught.

''Heyyyyy'' Daddy said, pretenting to be offended. Well, then if both of you are acting like that, I'm going to keep my gif for me.

Right away, I apologized, and Helga too. I hope that Daddy will pardon us. I saw him smile, and turning back. Is he mad ? I want to cry, but all of sudden, I saw him looking at us with something in his arms. I heard Helga screams, and I got a urge to do this too. A puppy! It's a puppy!

''A puppy, a puppy, we have a little puppy!'' I screamed with a high pitched voice.

Daddy seemed happy. Helga approached, and blandished the little animal now awaken. He's all brown, and take all the place in daddy's arms. He lickes the little fingers of my sister. I am afraid that he could hurts her.

''His name is Romero. He is four months old. A friend to my work gave this dog to me. Take care of him, ladies.''

He put the dog on the floor, and I take him immediatly in my arms. I can see Helga glazing him, very quietly. She is quiet, my little baby sister. I admire her. I can't help it, but I am excited. It's the first time I see a dog that closely, and its ours. Suddenly, I hear mommy entering in the kitchen. She was out to take some sugar to the neighbors. My mommy is the most beautiful mommy in the world. She has yellow hairs, like us. When I ask her why our hairs are yellow, she tells me that an angel dropped a part of sun on us. I love my mommy. Her name's Myriam, but I don't know why, Helga calls her Myam. Uh, she is still young my baby sister. I can see mommy opening wide her eyes, and she smiles when she sees the little dog.

My family is a bubble of love. I really love them. I hope that it will never change !


	2. Is mommy ok ?

All Sundays, daddy and mommy brought us to the ice rink. Sunday was always a big day for us. We were busy. Daddy does not work, and we went to the church. Mommy dressed us with our most expensive clothes. My favorite one was this little white and gray dress with this funny hat that covered almost all of my yellow hairs. This has was pretty. Helga is dressed in pink. Always in pink. But it suits on her. She also had a bow in her yellow hair. She is cute, my baby sister. I love her so much. Every time we approached the chuch, she open wide her blue eyes. They became bright. And I laughted. Me too, at the beginning, when I was little, I was impressed by the church. But now, I am a big girl. Mommy told me this. Tomorrow is going to be my first day at school. I ca not wait !

Inside of the chuch, there is no noise. The place is filled of folks sat on longs wooden bench. They are waiting for the beginning. I loved to go to the church. I felt that God was near me, and that he was looking for my hapiness. As for Helga, she did not like it. She did not listen at all, and looked at the stained-glass windows. They are nices, these stained-glass windows. They were colored, and shimmered against the golden walls of the church. It was impressive. But I stopped to have interest at that. I glazed the big statue of Jesus hitched on the wall. His sight seemed to pierce my soul. He was there, crucified on his wooden cross. Dead. When I was as young as Helga, he scared me. Mais Helga is not afraid. Helga is brave, and I would like to have a part of this courage. I eyeballed Helga, but there was nothing in her eyes. My little baby sister is cute and smart, but so strange. I could see something strange in her eyes. Something mature. Mommy had the same light in her eyes.

Geez, I am so jealous of her.

''Mommy'' I muttered while everybody had their eyes closed and hands joined.

I think I heard her saying something, concentrated to her prayers.

''Is Jesus the child of God ?''

I could see her open her eyes. I'm afraid, did I say something wrong ? I knew that I would not talk when it was prayers time. It was important. I could see my mother looked at me.

''Yes.''

''He's nice'' I answered without thinking.

I was in love with Jesus. There, on his cross, he seemed so strong and so powerful to me. Like daddy.

After the church, mommy and daddy brought us to home because we needed to change our clothes before skating. Helga didn't know why she needed to change her outfits, but I know. I was proud of this, I knew something that she didn't know and only for this, I kept the answer in me.

Like a little treasure.

I knew how to skate. Daddy and Grandpa Bill showed me. But Grandpa Bill lived in an other village. We are living at Hillwood. I know that because when daddy, mommy, Helga and I are going to buy something in the markets place, I could see a big sign with ''Hillwood'' painted on.

I know how to skate. Even very well. Daddy and mommy was proud of me, because I learned fastly. They said ''It is our perfect Olga''. I don't understand why they keep saying this. Helga couldn't skate, because she was not able. But we just have to wait the moment when Jesus will give her this skill, don't we ? Poor Helga. She is so smarter than me. I don't know why they are not considered her as perfect. She was perfect, my little sister.

I was so jealous of her that every time she failed doing something, I enjoyed it. Seeing her fall or say something wrong is a little victory for me. We were rivals. Well, it is not true; she is my rival.

But for now, I am skating with daddy. He doesn't hold or help me, but he stays near me in case that I could fall. But he don't have to worry. I am supposed to be perfect. I never fall.

Despite of that, I stayed near mommy. Mommy doesn't look feeling good. Since some days, mommy, she cough and have fever. It is like that since last week. Helga is there, on her side. She looks as worried as me. She is percipient, my sister. Like me, she is warmly dressed. It is so cold outside. It is why the ground is in ice. Once, daddy told me that before it turns into ice, it was water. I never noticed that. When he told me this, I was afraid than my saliva turns into ice, and I kept this fear in me for weeks. But Helga never said anything. So brave! I would like to be like her.

When we go back to home, mommy went to sleep. I watched Helga. She was emotionless, but I know that inside of her, she was worried.

''Come with me'' I sotfly told her, grabbing her tiny arm.

She followed me; she didn't have the choice anyway. We went to the main chamber. I can hear daddy leaving the house. I don't know where is he going. But mommy's still here. She lie on her bed, and looked at us, surprised. I go to her arms, and Helga do the same.

Elle me suivit; elle n'avait vraiment le choix. Nous allâmes donc à la chambre des maîtres. J'entends papa partir. Je ne sais pas où. Mais maman est encore là. Elle est dans son lit, et nous regarde un peu surprise. Je vais dans ses bras, et je vois Helga faire de même.

''Mom, are you okay ?'' Helga asked with a high pitched child voice.

Mommy was pale. Like a mirror. Sweat flowed on her cold skin. Why is she cold ? It was hot inside. I didn't understand. I was worried. And before I noticed, I was crying on her shoulder. Helga stayed strong, and looked the face of mommy. Slowly, I could see mommy replacing her glasses to have a better look on her, and her hug became stronger.

''Mom loves you, girls. I know you know it. Mom never let you behind.''

''Why are you sayin' that mommy?'' I asked with fear in the stomach.

Mommy never answered. Her body was wet of sweat, but she was cold. Why is she sick ? I remembered once, I got a flu. My head was hurt, I was I was freezed. But daddy and mommy helps me, and I recovered fastly. Helga has never been sick. She is so lucky!

When the evening comes, daddy came to tell us a story. The dog was sleeping on our bed. He was comfortable, but he snore loudly, but it was cute. Helga is always so serious. We are kids, it is time to have fun !

Daddy is not very good to tell a story. He starts with a story, and it ends higgledy-piggledy. But we were happy that he took this time for us. And Helga was so tired today; she would not have been able to tell a story tonight. She was already sleepin'.

''Daddy?''I asked with a shy voice.

''Yes, sweetheart?''

I took a deep breath, and looked the ceiling a long moment before looking daddy's face again.

''Daddy, is mommy sick?'' I muttered because I didn't want to woke up my baby sister.

Daddy's face changed, and he took a pensively look. He thinks that I do not know and that I am too young, but I know. I know he is worried too. He rubbed his beard that I never liked because when he kiss me on the cheek, it's stratch me.

''I... I think she just got a flu. It is winter Olga, so people can be sick. Don't worry.

''You swear, daddy?''

''I swear sweetie. Now sleep. You have to go to school tomorrow.

I nodded. I didn't really wanted to go to school now... I was worried about mommy. And if something happened ? Daddy works, he can't stay at home. I looked at Helga. Baby sister will be here tomorrow. My little sister is strong, she will take care of mommy. Now, I can dream in peace.

...

I did not know that school was that funny! I have now a lot of friends. The are all 6 years old, or 5, and they are really nices. My teacher, Miss Wendy, is very soft, and young. I think she is 20. But I don't know how many fingers I need to count this, but she is not old at all, I am sure about that. We weren't numerous in class. Also, today, as it was the first day, we sang song, we drew and the priest came to see us. He is gentle, the priest. He is tall, thin and he smile all time. He read for us a little part of the bible. The stories Helga told to me are funs, but I prefer the bible. I love especially hearing the exciting story of David and Goliath. Shortly, it was about a giant who was always looking for a good duel. A day, a brave herdsman called David accepted his challenge and killed him. I don't know the details, but I never get tired to hear this abridged version of the story every time I can. Some girls and boys in the class was like be, looking for every word leaving his mouth, and others listened without really taking attention. I could not wait to tell everything to Helga. As usual, she is going to listen me without saying a word. She probably just nod

Daddy came to pick me up. It was 3 o'clock... something like that, I have difficulties to tell the hours. The day went on so fastly. I took my leather scatchel, my feathers and my pen-holder before I get onto the chariot drawn by Pegaze, our unique horse. He was a cart horse. He was big and strong. Like Romero. I couldn't wait to see Romero again and telling him my journey. Knowing Helga, she would be playing with him right now. She says that she don't care, but she loves him more than I do. I would like to see more feelings on the face of my sister. Like me !

''How was your day?''

Daddy's voice took me out of my minds and I looked at him. He gazed me with his big brown eyes, the hands busy to hold the thing connected to the horse. I could see his body waddle because tkhe chariot shaked because of the inegal ground.

'' Comment s'est passé ta journée ?''

''It was very good! I can't wait to be tomorrow. You know ? The priest, he came !''

''The priest ?' He repeated as he haven't understood.

''Yes. He is very nice, he told us a scene of the bible. It was exiting !''

Daddy smiled. But something was wrong in his smile.

''You know sweetie, since some weeks, I reconnected with one of my cousin. Marget, she is called. She is older than me, she is 30, and I am 27. When I was a kid, I used to play with her, and...

Daddy was still talking, but I don't really listen him anymmore. Daddy had a cousin ? What is a cousin, anyway ? I askd, and he answered me that a cousin was the... The child of... Of the brother or the sister... Of the aunt or the uncle of a person. I didn't understood. Helga could understand. I would like to receive a part of her smartness.

''We are going to visit her tomorrow for the lunch. I'm sure that she will be glad to know you. And you, she has many children. You are going to get along with them.''

In my head, it was the party. I couldn't help but I looked forward to make new friends. Helga's gonna be less happy... She loves being alone. And she is not very talkative.

''Grandma Bertha and Grandpa Bill are waiting for you at home''

I couldn't keep my scream of hapiness for me. Berth and Bill was the daddy and the mommy of my mommy. They are very olds. Daddy doesn't have a family anymore. Poor daddy.

Once at home, I rushed to the house and I jumped into the arms of my Grandpa. He is as tall and strong as daddy. I loved his beard, it's gray and curly like a pirat.

''Haha! Darling ! Oh, Bertha, look at this little goose, she grew up so fastly!'' He laught.

M'ohhhH! Why does Gradnpa keep nicknaming me like that? I don't like it.

''I'm not a goose...'' I cried.

I looked for Helga and I saw her sat on the knees of Grandma Bertha. She is fat, my grandmother, I do like use her as a pillow. Helga had her thumb in mouth. Sometimes it happened to her when she is very comfortable. She is so cute.

''Where is mommy?'' I asked, worried.

''You mom sleeps, she is not feeling very well...'' Daddy answered without a look for me.

But yesterday, you told me that she was just feeling a little dizzy... I wanna see mommy. But I know that daddy won't let me go to see her... She have to rest...

Waf waf !

Puppy! I took Romero in my arms. I was my dog, and the cuter ever. I showed him to Grandpa and Grandman who told me that hey already saw him. And they asked me about school. I was glad to be the interest of everybody today.

...

Tomorrow, it comes quickly. For this time, I woke up before my baby sister. I was happy, I could gazed her little cute sleeping face. She is so cute, my baby sister. I took her in my arms. I couldn't wait to go with her to school.

Today is gonna be a big day. After school, I have to go to the cousin of daddy. He told me that she was gentle and that she loved kids. I looked forward to meet her. Helga made a crisis yesterday, because she didn't want to go. It got daddy's nerves, and he told that me, I never got any crisis. Why is it still about me ? Why I am perfect ? And if I dont want to be perfect ? Sometimes I have the feeling that the earth doesn't go round.

Mommy ws still sick, but she decided to come with us to daddy's cousin. Daddy told me to put my most beautiful dress, a blue one, and Helga wore a cute white and pink dress. She looks like a princess. Mommy told us that we were beautiful and cute. She told us that we looks like angels. I love her so much.

It took three hours to go there in chariot. I could feel that Pegaze was tired. Poor horse; being forced to draw people doesn't look very fun. I alway loved to watch the scenery. Helga too. Right now, she is on the knee of mommy and she looked everywhere. She is curious.

When we get there, mommy told us to have a good behaviour. To be perfect little girls. And we were.

A woman with almost the same age of daddy was in the entrance of the house. To her side there was three girls and a little boy very young. One of the girls was older than me, the other one younger than me, and the last one seemed younger than Helga. The boy was only a baby. There was no man near the woman. She didn't have a husband ? But... And her kids ?

'Hi Bob! It's been a while!''

I could see daddy hugging her in his arms. Then it was mommy's turn, but she was impassible. I could see in her eyes that actually she didn't like this woman at all. I do not know why. And the woman turned towards me.

'Look at these children! They are pretties, aren't they ? They looks like their mother and father'' She said while she was gazing at us with her big black eyes.

I could feel a goosebumps traveling my back. I hold Helga's hand who was watching the woman in the eyes. I did not dare. She gaves me goosebumps in the back. How Helga could confront her eyes ?

I swallowed, and Helga hold my hand hardly. This woman, she was strange.

Finally, she stood up. She was tall, taller than mommy. The features of her face was harsh but she smiled to us very softly... But I didn't love her smile.

''This little girl is Helga, she is four years old. And this one is our perfect little girl Olga. She began school yesterday. She is six, daddy said when he rubbed my hairs.

The woman seemed impressed. Why do things always turned towards me ?

She gazed intensively Helga, who haven't stop to stare her in the eyes with a provocation look. It was the first time I see my little sister having such a fixation on someone. After a moment, she stood up again and introcuded her children.

'' Well, there are all of my sweeties. This young lady is Summer. She is eight. She has difficulties at school, but she improves, I am proud of her.''

I looked at the girl, who was gazing her mother with a strange look before looking at the ground. Like her mother, she had yellow hairs. She was pretty.

''And there is my little Lila. She is a model daughter!'' She laughted while rubbing Lila's hairs.

I think I will love Lila. She look at me with a smile, even if something is missing in her emerald green eyes. Her hairs are in braids, and she wore green clothes. I like green. And plus, she looks barely younger than me.

''And this little girl is Ruth. She just got her three years, and she is very smart. I think that she and Helga will get along.''

She has brown hairs and hazel eyes... Her children doesn't look alike at all. I turned my head to Helg who was now staring at Ruth. Uh, these two didn't seem to get along at all. I looked again the woman who was now introducing the little baby, Nick. Then, she told to daddy and mommy that she got married three times and that Lila was adopted. It make sense, Lila is a way more pretty than the other girls.

''My husbands died one after one... I am sad now when I think about it.''

I didn't like the tone she took. It was strange and scary. Helga didn't stop to look at the creepy family. I saw mommy and daddy hugging the woman again. Margaret, it was her name. It was ugly. I turned towards Helga and took her hand.

'' I am going to prepare the dinner. Let's the kids play togheter, I am sure they can't wait to know each other.

I looked at everyone. Immediatly, Lila came to me and we began to talk. I think Summer has moved away and Helga and Ruth was still staring at each other. Ruth was tall for her age, so she was taller than Helga.

'' Do you wanna play hide and seek ?''

I accepted Lila's proposition and tried to convince Helga to play but she don't like it. She loved draw. It's not funny. She is strange, my little sister.

Mommy called us for dinner after some hours. Inside, I hide my nose. It stinked the parfume! Too much ! But mommy lectured me, telling me that it was not polite.

''It stinks!'' Helga groaned, and I nodded.

''Helga!'' Cried mommy.

''Co mon, don't scream after them. Everybody knows what kids are, they say anything they have in minds. Just forget it, I don't mind. Plus, it is true that I love to much the parfume smell. I remember, Bob like it when we were young. Well, you are not very old neither!'' Margaret said with a natural laught that I didn't like at all.

It sounded fake. But I didn't say anything. I didn't want to got mommy and daddy's nerves. Helga didn't sa anything neither.

She was mature for her age, my Helga. I should work hard to always be better than she. Nobody knows, but I am so jealous of her! She can do better than me in all activities. She draws better, she is cool and quiet. I would like to be like her. I looked at the meal. There was potatoes, vegetables and chicken. It's been a while the last time I ate chicken. It is expensive, the chicken. Helga seemed to like it too. But she is still looking at daddy's cousin. I don't know if she noticed this, or if she didn't care at all. She talked to daddy, and looket at mommy only when she put a comment.

'' Well, my dear Myriam, you don't look strong, what is going on?''

Mommy put her hand on her breast while coughing, and tried to smile.

'' I am a little sick, that's all. I always been weak health.''

''Co mon, you have to recovered. You should eat more fruits you know, it is important.

''Yeah, but it is expensive...''

'' Co mon, stop it ! I will give you apples, they are not very mature, but it's not dangerous.''

Margaret acts like she knows everything. It made me angry, because I felt like the half of her words was wrong. It's like when she was saying that her husbands – she got three husband, the fathers of Summer, Nick and Ruth) and they are died because of a disease. But I don't think it is, but I can't say why. I could hear Lila talked to me. She has a bright voice, and she don't stop saying ''ever so'. It was grating, but at the same time cute. So I began to imite her, and she took a strange look before starting to sulk. What did I say ?

''Olga, don't laught. A perfect little girl doesn't act like that.'' Daddy told me while pointing me with his fork before continuing to talk with his cousin.''

I frowned. Helga didn't stop to eat. It have not bothered her, but I think she is too young to understand the severity of the situation. Myself I think I am not sure. What means to be perfect ? If it was being skilled, so Helga is way more perfect than me.

We didn't stay longer. Helga and Ruth needed to sleep early, because they are still young so we left before the sunset. I felt alseep in the cariot, and I woke up in my bed the next morning.

Since this day, we visited the Margaret-woman all mondays and thursday. At the beginning, mommy came, and us too. And she stopped because she was too sick. Then, daddy stopped to bring us, and went to his cousin alone. I didn't love this woman, she freaked me out. I was still afraid that daddy never came back. At home, mommy couldn't take care of us. She was very sick. Someday, daddy called the doctor. He told us how much we grown up, and he took care of mommy and did thing that I don't understand. After some minuts, he stood up and told us:

''She has tuberculosis.''

I didn't know what was the tuberculosis. But I began to cry without understanding why. Helga looked emotionless. I had the impression that she was as sad as me and that she understood, but she didn't want us to see that. I would like to be as strong as her. Daddy felf on his knees.

After that, mommy went to the hospital where nurses took care of her. Daddy explained to us what was tuberculosis. He told to us that someday, mommy will left and we won't see her again. But I didn't want to belive that. Mommy will stay with us forever. She said it ! Her disease will run awat, like the rat that we could find sometimes in the house. We went to visit her every day, and two days by week, and one by week, and one day by two weeks... Me and Helga could not go there my ourselve, wer are too young, so be were begging at daddy to bring us there. But he was always to his cousin's house. We were alone in at home with Uncle and Aunt. They were angry against daddy.

And then, at Friday 13, we went to visit mommy, but she wasn't there anymore.


	3. Wait What ?

Hey everyone ! I would like to thank Writtenbyyourstruly for correcting my mistakes :) So enjoy!

* * *

When mom died, it felt like a big and deep hole in me. I didn't understand right away what was the actual situation. I did remember I was looking for mom in the whole hospital on my heels. I was crying very loudly, I was screaming her name. But of course, I didn't find her anywhere. I had not got what was going on when I was 6, or rather, I didn't want to understand.

Helga remained impassible. Her eyes was crying, but her face was emotionless. I was upset against her, against everybody. I wished to scream, to scream and run away.

Dad brought me back to the reality. He caught my shoulders firmly, and told me, with tears in his eyes, that mom was dead, and will never come back. It's not really the kind of thing you say to a child, but I think at that moment he lost ''it''. I stopped my tears, but my heart was broken.

Helga has never been the same than before. She is not very talkative, but since that day, she shut herself in a shell and she started to do silly things. Dad started to be fed up of us. He wasn't able to close that chapter of his life. He didn't care anymore about us, about the house or about the dog. Helga found in Romero a confident, best friend. But I didn't want to tell my feelings to a stupid dog; it's just a dog. Despite his intelligence, my baby sister still had a child's soul and I was ready to be an adult.

Before, I was overexcited and she was quiet. Now, our personalities switched; she was rebel, and I was the quiet one.

Shortly after mom's death, dad sent us to our grandma and grandpa who were stunned and sad at the same time. They suffered through our teenage girl's crisis. The world is so far different of what I used to imagine in my childhood; it was more tough, more cruel. I was forced to help out at my grandmother's shop while Helga was helping the farm with grandpa. She liked getting dirty, and I am good to speak with people, so it was a good thing.

Helga was becoming more stronger than I thought. She started school to her sixth years, and she fastly raised up to the smarter of the class. I always thought she was better than me, but today, I know that we are equals. She was good doing some stuff, and I was good doing other stuff. But it don't have any importance anymore, because in our grandparents's eyes, we were perfect.

Our life is not the same like before. We had a peaceful life with grandma and grandpa. They are sweet and treats us like queens. They don't like either the way our father acted with us.

We got older. I was 14, and she was 12. In eight years, we saw our father only two times, for Christmas, and we sent only few letters. I was getting older, and yet, I didn't get any boyfriends. My life was God's propriety. Every day, I made my prayer before the dinner, the breakfast and the lunch, and before going to bed and every sunday, I could speak for hours with the priest of the village. Green Mountain is not very different of Hillwood, the only difference is this big mountain overlooking the village. We had two parks, a marketplace, and the economy was good. I hung out with girls, but Helga prefered hanging out with boys. If when we were younger people told us we were like the same girl, we are now radically different. I was not jealous of her anymore. We are not very, very close. We were not angry at each other, but it was like that. We were too different.

I was still feeding my love for Jesus, and Helga... Didn't believe in god at all. I think I don't like her because of that reason. These days, the non-believers are hated. But fortunately, only I was aware of that, and I keep the secret like it was mine. I didn't want to believe that when she told me, and I was angry against her for a moment. How could she believe that there is no divinity more powerful than us ? Where were we come from then ? I hoped ever so much that it was just fleeting, I don't think our creator would like it. Oh Helga, I don't really know what you changed into.

But I still love my baby sister. We only have each other since our mom died. And we had Romero. He's dead now, but he had a good life. Our grandparents bought us another one, and we called him Romero II. I know, the name is not very nice. The golden retriever is one year old now.

To return to Helga, she changed a lot. She was getting more beautiful, and me too. We were becoming teens. My hairs was still short and well styled, but Helga has her own in pigtails. She has the same fringe like me. Well, we are sisters after all, we still look alike. I was barely more taller than her, and despite the circumstance, we were the best friends ever.

The heat today was unbearable. I found myself behind a kiosk since many hours yet, and I could felt my clothes sticking on my skin. I love talking to customers, but there are days when I'm so uncomfortable that I have a urge to tell them to just go away. Today was one of these days. I could felt the sweat running behind my neck, and traveling to my back until the beginning of my butt. Sighing, I rubbed my forehead with my arm. Grandma didn't feel well today, so I was all alone behind the fruit's kiosk. Oh, It wasn't something big, but we can gain some money benefits with it.

According to the rumor, I am someone with a lot of good manners. I am polite and charming, they said. And I answered them with a shy smile. With Helga, it was different. Well, she is pretty charming, but in another way. People hired her to doing dirty and tough jobs. She had a good reputation, my baby sister.

We were ''The Patakis'' sisters. Still today, I can feel a painful feeling. Our mother was the best. She left the world so quickly, it was so unfair that she left us alone because of a stupid tuberculosis. I would have liked to enjoy a little much longer her presence.

I think dad didn't what to think about it. But he was devastated. Poor Dad, he has been overtaken by the events. I still love him... I think. But instead of me, Helga is hating him. She told me once that he abandoned us, otherwise he would come to bring us back home. He abandoned us when we needed him, she told me. But I don't want to believe it. Something makes me believe that it's only a mistake, and he will someday bring us back home.

But I think I was happy for mom. She is with God now, and watches us. I couldn't help, but I smiled at the idea that if Helga was here, she couldn't be upset against me and say negative stuff. She is very negative, my sister. A real silly! But God has a good reason to making her act like that... Well, I hope so.

As it grew darker, I decided to store the things. We won't go to school anymore, because we don't have enough money. But we know how to read, write, count and being logical. It was enough for us, we won't do an important career anyway. I think I've heard Helga saying that she wants be a farmer. She loved animals. And me... I-I don't know. Maybe I was young, I wanted become a teacher. But it looks like I will never be. By the way, I think I have to be very smart to be a Nun. In the worst case, I'd open a shop.

As I headed towards the house, the weather got cooler with the disparition of the sun. I pull off my hat I used to wear when the sun is getting too powerful, and I sighed. It was a long day, and I didn't get a lot of customers. But the warmth was unbearable, even in this little summer dress. I put my hand in my short blond hair. My fringe was wet of sweat. I couldn't imagine Helga how was working in the farm.

My clothes seemed to weigh a ton. I threw a eye to the horse which looked like he was suffering under the heat. Poor Harden. He's getting old, and still forced to work. It reminded me of grandma and grandpa, poor them. Luckily for them, me and Helga are there.

My sister and I worked, and gained money. All of this goes to grandma and grandpa. They buy things to feed us, dress us, and for the animals at the farm. So Helga and I didn't make any complaint.

As the horse was as tired as me, it took more time to get us home. Bringing the car and the horse at the stable, I could see that Grandpa has planted new seeds in the garden. Under a strong sun. He should not overwork like that. But after all, working hard is in the genes of the Pataki.

Opening the door of the house, I could smell a delicous smell of stew. I met the eyes of grandma, not very stable on her legs, who was slicing the veggies from the garden.

''Good evening Grandma, is Helga here?''

'''Evening my dear, no she comes back soon with your grandfather. They left to bring a veal to the Heyerdahl."

At the sound of the name, Olga smiled. The Heyerdahl family was friends of grandma and grandpa. Their single daughter, Phoebe, lived too with her grandparents because her parents were dead, and she was the best friend of Helga. She was half American and half Japanese... Which was very poorly looked upon by the others families, but they were quiet and good workers, so people didn't really bother them about that. Helga often asked to go sleep at her best friend's, but she was always busy with the farm so it was impossible. Nevertheless, grandpa allowed her to go once per month.

''Need some help?''

''Oh no my dear, go take a bath, you need it. I took mine some hours ago, 'cause i was in sweat, take the same water.''

''Sure grandma.''

We were kind of poor. We had to save the water, so we took the same water until it changed into a brown looking color. Then we could have new water. Brrr, it was cold. But Helga and I learned to not have any complaints about this. We were happy to have something above our heads.

While I was undressing myself in the bathroom, I looked at my body. I saw it change, and maturing. I looked a lot like mom, I was ever so glad. Mom was a good person, and I want to be like her.

I put my foot in the cold water, releasing a sigh of relief. It was so good after a long day under the sun. But I can't stay in the water forever. I wash myself quickly with goat's milk and join my grandmother in the kitchen to help her. Some minutes after, I heard the door being opened in a squeak. Followed by Grandma Beth, I went to see the new arrivals. Helga was there, with grandpa, both the foreheand in sweat. I couldn't help, but I gathered my nose.

'Oh Helga, you do not smell like the rose!''

''It smells like a job well done!'' She answered to me while breathing full nose her own smell.

Oh, Helga... I can't wait to see growing up as a lady. Sometimes, she acted like a boy !

Grandpa was the first to go take a cold bath. Helga waited at the table, still in sweat in her gray work dress.

''Is it that hot outside ?'

''For a moment I thought I was in a fireplace!''

''My poor sweetie, if you want, you could go to see your friend Heyerdahl soon'' Smiled grandma, rubbing the messy hair of my baby sister.

''This is good news, old grandma.''

I almost got a heart attack.

''Helga! That's not a way to talk to your grandmother!''

I stared at my grandmother and waited for the anger, but she instead of that reaction, she laughed ! I groaned, the both were the same! They get along perfectly! They spent their times to insult each other!

''Go on, you silly, go take a bath! You smell like a scavenger!

Speechless, I saw my sister wince, and take her path to the bathroom.

During the dinner, we all discussed things for a long time. My family them now: A freestyle and funny grandmother, a grandfather a little too stern but cute sometimes, and a little sister a little to much rebel, but with a big heart. It wasn't the best family in the world, but it was mine, and I loved them. I would like it to be like that forever. With Helga making jokes, grandma getting in her stupid jokes like a kid, grandpa signing in exasperation, and me asking them to stop it.

It was my life. I won't change it for anything in the world.

But things are never what we expect them to be, doesn't it ?

...

It was raining outside when I got the news. But it could be raining frogs and it wouldn't have bothered me. I was utterly upset by the horrible news. My sister was on my side, her big blue eyes gazing at my grandmother who was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

''You got to be kidding me...'' Helga said.

It couldn't be. I didn't know if I should be sad, or happy. In any case, Helga wasn't happy at all. Her hands on the chair was tense, and she grinned hardly.

The hairs on my arms was bristled, and strange goosebumps were traveling down my back, and I was unable to determine if it was from my excitation or my frustration. I was purely and sorely amazed. Finally, I let out a long sigh of exasperation, and saw the sight of grandma growing darker while she was reading the letter again.

''So this guy want us to come back?'' My little sister said, frowning, arms crossed. ''I don't believe it.''

''This guy is our father...'' I murmured without conviction, but with a fake smile. ''He surely saw the mistakes he made, and...''

''After eight damn years? Crimeny, there is something wrong with it!''

I stared in her direction. She looked really angry. I leaned a little, and put my hand on her disheveled mane.

''There is nothing wrong, baby sister. It's only a message to go... Well, he wants to see us again, that's all.. I guess.

''And what about Grandma and Grandpa?'' She shouted at me, pointing at our grandparents. ''They need us!''

I watched Grandma Beth walking towards us and, slowly, taking Helga in her arms, smiling softly.

''Don't worry, my little fat ball, we gonna be alright.''

Normally, Helga would react with this comment; she would laugh, and tell something a lot more mean, but she wasn't in the mood. She got off of the fragile arms of Grandma and shut herself in our chamber under our stunned eyes. Beth and Bill looked at me and I let out a loudly sigh by rubbing the back of my neck.

''I'm going to talk to her.''

''I will prepare the lunch, then you should prepare your things for tomorrow.''

''Sure... Grandma.''

I loved dad, but I couldn't help it, his rejection has been like a betrayal, for Helga, for us... It was rough for us to pass through all of this. When I entered the chamber, I saw Helga in... violent creativity. Since our childhood, she didn't stop to grow her skills in drawings and paint. She was so good to do poems too, and these were incredibly beautiful. With big eyes, I looked the canvas being covered by aggressive black and dark red colour, sign of the utter anger living in my sister's heart. I open my mouth to say something, but I noticed that I was speechless... I would never believe that was possible, I used to be too much talkative. I hawked, and searched in my mind something to say. But nothing came. So I act. I walked silently towards the trembling body of my sister and hugged her, still behind her. I saw her getting off her arm, and stop moving.

'' I don't want to return there... I wanna stay with grandma and grandpa...''

''Yeah... So do I.''

I turned her towards me. She didn't cry. Helga never cried. She was strong. I was myself a true crybaby. I gazed her blue eyes without blinking.

'' We gonna be together, baby sister. I don't even know myself if I should be glad or not. But dad want us near him again. See the bright side of the situation.''

She didn't answer, but turned her eyes under the frustration. I understood her feelings. But I couldn't help it. I caressed her hairs and we stayed there, stood up in the chamber, hugging each other. We were different, and despite some disputes, we utterly loved each other. We stayed there, without moving for a long moment, and the voice of Beth brough us back to the reality. We shared a sight, and went to enjoy our last dinner with grandma and grandpa. Tomorrow, we will leave early in the morning.

...

Tomorrow came too quicly. Before I could say ''phiew'', we were already on the road in the car full of our things with a energetic Romero who was asking for only one think: getting out of the car and running all around. We brought our clothes, but of course personal things too; I brought my couture stuff and Helga brought her canvas and poems. Looking over the scenery changing into Hillwood's, I sighed loudly. This year of 1920 found itself to be very long.

I slighly turned my eyes to see Helga, her head in her hand, bored. All of sudden, the car jumped, and our head hit the ceiling.

''Crimeny! I hate life!'' She groaned, rubbing her head.

''It's going to be ok little sister... We are strong, what do you think is going to happen?''

I would have been better to shut up, because if I knew what was going to happen in the next months, I would have never told her that everything's gonna be ok.

...

A shy silence ruled the kitchen. We were numerous.. More than I thought. My throat was dry, my head empty. I wasn't able to think, or even say something. The situation was just too much crazy. Helga was in the same state of surprise than me, even more angrily. She shut herself in a silent shell, and stared upsetly at the direction of the people in front of us. The conversations went on, but my ears were buzzing. Even when someone talked to me, I didn't hear anything. I just couldn't believe it. When, how, why ? Why ? Ideas was fighting in my mind. Can I just breathe, and hoping that all of this was a stupid dream. But his voice, HIS voice brought me back the reason.

''Olga, greet everyone, what are you waiting for ?''

I raised my eyes toward my dad. His hair was now gray, his sight stern, but not evil.

Then, I turned my eyes towards the woman I saw only one time in my life, and I could feel the same goosebumps than 8 years ago. Her black eyes, her golden hairs and her hard features. I remembered it as if I saw her yesterday, her smile.. Her smile, I hated it. And Helga more than I did. But as if it's not enough, she's not alone. I immediately recognized Summer, now older... I think she is 16 now. According to the talks of her mother, she will be married soon. She changed a lot, she turned into a beautiful and charming woman. She looked like her mother, she had tough features, but didn't seem really bad. She didn't seem to be interested by what the family was saying right now, she looked like she wanted to be getting out of this place as quick as possible. To her right, there is Ruth, who was looking at Helga with a evil sight. The both didn't seem to love each other, huh ? Anyway, Ruth didn't change a lot, she seemed to have a rebel part inside of her which was asking to go out. Her brown hair reached her shoulder blades. She is 11 years old now, and wore a old blue dress. By her side sat the girl I used to like when I was young, the beautiful and sweet Lila. Like before, she had a farmer look, with her red braids and her green dress. But I noticed that something was missing in her emerald eyes, she didn't even look at me correctly. She looked sad, but I didn't pay more attention to her because someone was talking to me. I turned my head to meet the eyes of the person who was now... My mother.

''Where is Nick ?'' I asked, looking at her defiantly.

She hold my sight without any problem, smirking.

''He died in his bed two years. It is tragic.''

I didn't believe her at all. Helga neither. How dad could did it ? Replacing mom by his own cousin. Sure, marrying his/her own's cousin wasn't choking, but I didn't want to believe that dad was this kind of man. Mom used to be the best woman in the world.

''I'm not able to believe that you could remplace mom...'' Helga commented with very cold voice, her eyes piercing the sight of dad.

''Your mom's dead, there is no need to talk about it now.''

I could feel my heart missing an heartbeat. Dad told us this with a voice so emotionless that I firstly thought it wasn't his own's. Some goosebumps of horror firmly took my back, and I turned immediatly my eyes to grandma and grandpa who was gritting fiercely.

My new mom was smirking at us with a confident look. She looked at us, she seemed to say '' I will train you, my little rebel, as I trained mine.'' I could see Helga doing her best to keep calm, but I know she would like to throw herself on them and punch them. I admired her restraint, she didn't use it a lot of time.

Heartbroken, I saw grandma and grandpa stand up, and told to us that it was the time for them to leave, but they will come back as soon as possible. Helga and I hugged them as it was the very last time. They hugged us back, and murmured in our ears that everything going to be ok.

I hoped so... I really hoped so.


	4. The child of the sin ?

It was our first day in the house of our childhood, and I already began to hate it. I think Helga would agree with me. Everything had changed too much... The odors, the objects, the atmosphere... It stinked the perfume, I didn't even recognize a thing in the house, the feelings I got since I moved in the place grew heavier on my shoulders day after day, it was dense, painful, and left me uneasy. At least, our beds were still the same. Maybe a little more tiny, but still as comfortable than before. Now, we had to share our room with Ruth and Lila. Thinking about her, I had an occasion to speak with her today. I was not able to believe that this cheerful girl could change that much. She was so joyful, and now she didn't even want to look at me in the eyes. What happened in eight years ? Why dad is that cold, why the house stinked the high-end perfume and no one talked about it, why Lila was like this, and why on earth Ruth hated Helga ? So much question left without a single answer.

Not able to sleep, I stood up, and rushed in silence to the bed of my sister. Instinctively in her sleep, she made me a little place on the bed too little for two people. I let out a little breath in the neck of my baby sister, hoping that she was making a beautiful dream.

''Can you stop puffing in my neck ?'' Said her little muttered and muffled voice in the pillow.

''I woke you up?''

''No... I wasn't sleeping.'' Helga answered as she turned her body towards me.

I could barely see her face in the darkness of the chamber. Only a weak light from outside permitted me to see her. I could hear dad and his new wife in the garden clinking glasses to the crackling fire. The blues ocean eyes of Helga brighted as she looked me intensively, and I held her tighter.

''Me neither. All that happened today was...''

''Crazy? I know... I'm not able to believe that yet...''

There was a long silence, no one talked. We didn't really need to do, we could understand each other easily. Now that our grandmother Beth and our grandfather Bill were far from us, we only had us to help each other, to encourage each other. It seemed that our last dispute never existed, and we were united. I held her softly, and we fell asleep, keeping each other warm.

...

The next day, I did not want to stand up. I knew I would meet the dark eyes of Margaret. I still didn't want to believe that all of this was real. I wanted to pinch myself, wake up and laugh with Helga telling myself that all of this was only a dream.

But I knew it was not.

I turned my head to see Helga looking at me without blinking. She should have waited for me to wake up first. Little sounds of a blanket moving took my attention, and I put my sight of the bed next to us, Lila's own. The blanket was in movement, as she was waking up. Her red hairs down was disheveled. She didn't look like her mother at all, and I remembered that Lila was an adopted child. It would explain her huge beauty. We shared an gaze, and she turned her sight to start dressing up. I could hear, from the kitchen, the newspaper crinkling as dad read it, the sounds of something baking. I looked at Helga one more time, who was raising up her upper body... It will be difficult for her and me to get used to this new life. There were so many people in only one house, too many bad auras. Oh tell me God, what are you thinking ? What do you want us to understand ?''

I turned my eyes to see Ruth waking up too. She was staring at Helga with a hostility I never seen before. But what does she want, this girl ? Helga never did anything to her. Then, I saw Ruth spit on Helga, what left me completely stunned. I could see Helga opening wide her eyes, her jaw almost touching the ground, and Ruth took advantage of her reaction to run away. We stayed like many seconds like that, like a fish. Then, I could feel the muscles of Helga being tender, and I had to retain her to go to punch the girl in the face.

''What is the fucking problem of this brat !'' She cried, moving more and more. '' I will kill her!''

A shadow appeared in the door frame, and the golden hairs, dark eyes and though the face of our stepmother could be seen, looking with anger at Helga who was still angry. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Lila hiding under her blanket. But what was going on in there ?

'Hey, hey hey, what's the matters here?''

''This little... Ruth spit on me!''

I saw something change in Margaret's already dark eyes. Something frightening. Her face changed into an horrible grimace, and she crossed her arms on her white steaned apron.

''Little liar. Ruth is a kind girl.''

Helga frowned, and gritted her teeth. I brought my mouth closer to her ear, and asked her to cool down. It was difficult, but she finally gave up. Margaret smirked, and left the room. What had just happened ? Perturbed, I gave a look to Helga which was making her better to calm down. Lila approached us, her eyes on the ground, no smile illuminating her sweet face.

''You two should make yourself little. Very, very little.''

She only said that, before leaving the room. I was speechless, but I have to reason with myself. I took a deep breath, and shook slightly my head with my sister still in my arms.

''We... We have to hurry, and dress up.

She bit her lips, but dressed up. I sat on the bed, and brushed her long sunshine yellow hairs before I split them in pigtails and put a pink bow in her hair as I made her turn to see herself better.

''You're so beautiful, baby sister.''

''Humpfs''She said, still frustrated by the recent events.

''Hey, hey, look at me.''

She raised her eyes, and I took her cheeks in my hands.

''Everything's going to be ok. Your big sister is here, isn't she ? So keep believing in faith.''

''Humpf'' She said another time, leaving my arms to go in the kitchen.

I let out a loud sigh, and followed her. The smell of the pancake took my nose, and I could see everybody eating with appetite. But the food smell mixed with that perfume smell made me want to throw up; I should try with a huge effort, to not vomit on the ground and keep one's cool. Dad didn't look at us, and read his newspaper. Summer seemed to not want to talk to us neither. Well, it looked like she didn't even know we were here. Or she didn't mind at all. I watched Helga turning her head to the left and right before gazing at Margaret with bad eyes.

''Where's Romero II?''

''Outside'' Dad answered with a emotionless voice.

''Why?''

''I don't want this dog to dirty up the house. I took many hours to work and clean up, I won't let a stupid dog do what he wants and make my work become useless.'' Claimed my new mom with smugness, using a gruffy voice.

Helga took a big breath, and left the table.

''Hey hey hey, you have to ask the permission first to leave the table!'' Dad snorted as he was punching the table with his fist.

But Helga didn't listen, and rushed outside, slapping the door behind her.

''Tsk, I'm telling you, this little girl will be trouble.'' Commented the woman with the most haughty voice I never heard in my life.

I wanted to speak and tell what I was feeling, but I had a doubt that it couldn't be a good idea, so I force myself to shut up, and let them talk.

''She was not like that before.''

''These kind of kids won't make any career. They end up in the street. Are you actually believing it ? She is here since yesterday, and she's lied to me and left the table without asking for permission.

Gritting, I threw a eye to the witnesses. No one seemed to take any attention to the events, except Ruth who was all ears to the words of her mother. Summer and Lila ate their breakfast without taking attention. But the woman made me want to throw up.

But dad continued.

''What do you expect ? She was made when Myriam and I were drunk, don't need to discuss too far about it.''

If I was eating, I would certainly throw the food on the floor. Did I hear right ? My heart skipped a beat, and slowly turned my eyes to Margaret who seemed to be as more surprised than me.

''She is ?''

''Myriam and I was as drunk as a beef when we made her.'' I learned from dad while he was putting his newspaper on the table. '' It's the child of the sin.''

I put my hand on my mouth. My little baby sister, the child of the sin ? No, it was impossible. Not my little sister. Not the child of the sin. Tears came to my eyes.

''Can... May I leave the table please ?''

Their eyes turned towards me, and they allowed me to leave.

''You see it ? She is a perfect little girl, she is my Olga!'' Dad said, proud of me, but I didn't want to hear something like that and I threw myself on the bed for crying.

I was a hard believer, and a child born from alcohol is the child of the sin. Helga didn't believe in god, it makes sense now. She was like the reincarnation of the evil for the believers. She would only be a kid causing trouble, and make everyone mad at her. I shooked my head. No, no, not my Helga. Not my Helga. Helga is way more than that !

Shit! Now I understood now why dad and mom told to who-wanna-hear that I was the perfect one! Helga was unplanned! I gritted until it hurt. I had to control mysef. Helga is not the child of Lucifer! She was kind, smart, brave and as more beautiful than a heart ! How could she be the child of the sin ? How would Helga react ? I let out a little laugh as I imagined her reaction. She would obviously say that all of this is bullshit, and they were saying nothing.

I bit my lip. My head screamed me to run to find Helga, but my heart was still pounding after the revelation. I shouldn't let this separate us. Helga is my baby sister, she had only me to help her to pass through the problems of her life. She needed me. I couldn't let something like that happen to us, but I wondered if I could still see her with the same eye.

I had to regain my self control. No, the fact to have a sister being made in the alcohol shouldn't change my opinion of her. Not at all. It was not her fault. I took a hard breath, and exhaled loudly before rushing to the outside. I could see Helga petting Romero II who was tied to a tree, suffering the hard heat under a hot sun. Helga herself was in sweat.

I stopped right behind her. My head was harshly pounding and my hands was trembling. What should I say ? This time again, I found myself speechless. I fell on my knee, and put a hand on her shoulder.

''Helga.. Is everything fine?''

''Who does this bitch think she is ?'' I heard her snorting with hatred.

''Try to calm down, Helga. I don't want to you to get in trouble... And being punished because you weren't polite. Well, I think you should try to be more gentle and well educated as possible.

''Like you, Miss Perfect ?'' She scowled without throwing an eye on me, still petting Romero II.

Her comment hurt my heart. It's been a long time since she nicknamed me like that. But it don't really hurt me that much, I was hurt for her. She didn't have any luck. I knew the fact that she had always been the second one in dad and mom's eyes and that was painful for her. I know that she was still suffering about it right now.

Luckily, she didn't know the truth. But I think she always thought she was unwanted.

My poor Helga.

...

I hated the beginning of the day, but it was going to be a way better one! In fact, dad told us that we could borrow some old school furniture from Summer and Lila and go back to school the day after tomorrow. This news filled my heart of happiness, I couldn't wait to go to school, and secretly, to show to dad what I am capable of. Finally I could maybe be a teacher!

Unlike me, Helga didn't look joyful at all. She didn't like the school, she just crossed her arms and scowled, leaving dad and Margaret in anger. Helga finally gave up, and muttered a little 'thanks''. I didn't calm them down, but it seemed to be enough. I was still wondering what happened to dad. He was strange, irritable. I don't remember seeing him like this when I was young. This woman changed him, and I won't forgive her for this.

After the lunch, we had to help Margaret clean the house with Ruth and Lila, Summer was gone to see her fiancé. Ruth scrubbed the floor with a enviable energy, and Lila helped her without saying a word. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Helga helping Margaret to make the dinner. She handled the knife like a pro, but I could see too that her hand was tense on the stabbing and she just wanted to throw herself on Margaret's body with the knife in her hand. I sigh and continued my work. I was cleaning the furniture in the kitchen. They are funnies, these adults; how I am supposed to replace things that I never seen and touched before? It was unfair.

Dad was out to help at work, even if it was his day off. We were alone with Margaret, and I was not sure if I liked it. I saw our stepmother throwing horrible sights at Helga while they were slicing. I hardly bit my lip. If she didn't love Helga at all, and if she wasn't a believer like me, I could easily understand why. Helga should be quiet, because I could feel in Margaret something wrong and unhealthy. Lila could say more to me about it, but she didn't look like someone who was in the mood to talk. I let out a little sigh and brought attention to my work.

...

Our first day at school was simple. We borrowed old furniture of Summer and Lila, because we were too poor for new ones. As the school was little, Helga found herself in the same class as me, having to manage to understand in the same rhythm like the others, but I know it shouldn't be a problem. She didn't like school, but she has a good habitility of comprehension. I looked all around me, there are younger and older students, and as there were a lot of new students today, the teacher proposed to present each other. I saw a lanky boy barely more young than me stand up and present himself.

''My mother named me Stinky, Stinky Peterson, from Peterson's Farm. I am 13 years old, and... Uh... I love vanilla.''

''Thank you Stinky'' Answered the teached called Rachel Anderson with a amused smile.

Then, another boy stood up, more fat and more short.

''Hi, uh, I'm uh, Harold Berman. My family owns a butcher shop since many generations, and uh I'd like to be the owner... Uh someday !''

He sat down, and this time, a girl raised her hand to present herself, and rose.

''Hello, I am Nadine Lowenthal. I'm 12, and I like, like very much bugs and arachnids. Wanna see my roach ?'' She asked with happiness, even if the idea to see these kind of bugs made me sick.

''N-No thank you, we will be alright Nadine, thank you. And you, Mister, who are you?''

I turned my head towards a black guy who didn't stand up.

''Gerald Johanseen to take care of you, Miss! He simply said, shaking her hand as greeting.

The teacher raised her eyes to the sky. Looking completely racist, she pointed me, but my sight was still on the black teen. It was the first time I saw a man with black skin. They are kind of cute, I said to myself, smiling. The tone of the teacher getting more powerful, I rose and dusted my dress.

''Good morning everybody, my name is Olga, Olga Pataki, and that is my baby sister, Helga Pataki!''I said as I smiled, pointing to a blushing and arms crossed Helga.

''Pataki?''A unknown student to me spoke. ''So Margaret Pataki is your mother?''

''Stepmother, I forbid you to say that this dumb- is our mother, doi!'' Helga snorted while eyeing nastily the boy who was raising his hand with a guilty face.

''Calm down, Helga. Why are you saying that ?'' I commented, curious.

''This woman scares all kids in the village, she looks dangerous.'' Stinky (If I remember well) said with too a guilty face.

''Kids, kids. '' Shouted Miss Anderson, punching her desk. '' Please, go back to your place and let's continue the presentation. Mister, present yourself please.''

I put my attention on the first kid who spoke to me, he was short and his hairs were long and black.

''Sidney Frog, but call me Sid. I'm from far away, I'm 13, I like frogs, there we are, you know all about me ! He smiled as he bowed out gracefully, what made students laugh like idiots.

I could see the teacher letting out a slight sigh, and I was almost sad for her. She owned a special class this year.

''Your turn shorty.''

I could see my sister raising her eyes, but staying still sat, arms crossed, frowning and scowling.

''I'm Helga Pataki. 12 years old. I can't wait to be outta here.

The students laughed, and so did I. Oh Helga, you will never change, will you?

Another pretty girl stood up, and I opened wide my eyes. She was gorgeous! She must be approximately my age, and she had black hair and incredible blue sapphire eyes.

''My name is Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, yes, yes, you heard right. Wellington Lloyd like the firm Wellington Lloyd. I am the richest girl in this village.''

''So whatta you doin' in this school if you are that rich ?'' The fat teen called Harold asked with a teased tone.

The girl sent to him a haugty look, and I knew at this moment that I wouldn't like this girl.

''My parents came here when they were young, and they wanted me to be here too. That's all.

''Right, thank you Miss Lloyd. And you, you are...?

''Thaddeus Gammerlthorpe the third, Curly .'' Answered a young boy as young as Helga with a... special haircut and wearing round glasses. ''And I love Rhonda!''

The girl who has previously spoke seemed to gasp and began to scream after him, and the teacher needed to separate them. The others laughed, even Helga smiled. The morning started well, their good mood released my shoulders of all the anxiety.

'' I'm Sheena, it is my twelveth year in this world, and I love life.'' Simply spoke a lanky and yanky girl with nice brown hairs, which made me think about Stinky, and I thought at this moment that they could be cute togheter.

Then, it was the turn of a short red headed boy with a bandage on the head.

''I am Eugene... Eugene Horotwitz.''

''Oh my god, are you alright, are you injured ?' Anderson said worriedly, bringing her hands to her mouth.

The boy raised his thumb.

''I'm ok.''

''O-ok then, whatever you say. Who are you, young man?'' Asked Miss Anderson as she was pointing to a strange guy in the bottom of the class who, I noticed, didn't stop to stare at my sister.

''*Wheeze* Brainy. *Wheeze*

''Alright, everybody presented themselves? Ok, let's star...''

''Pardon me Miss, I didn't.'' Said a soft voice to the right of Brainy.

''Oh sure, my apologizes. Go on.''

I turned my eyes to the boy who was talking and I smiled as he began his presentation.

''My name's Arnold Shortman, I'm a farmer. I'm 13 and I live with my grand-parents.''

I saw my baby sister throwing her attention on him, obviously curious, and all of sudden, she opened wide her eyes, her mouth and she looked stunned while she was gazing Arnold. He didn't seem to notice her, and sat in his chair near the black teen.

The lesson started, but I threw some discreet sight to Helga, and I could see something shine in her bright eyes as she was still staring at the blond boy.

My heart skipped a beat.

Was my little sister falling in love?


	5. My fear

It was our first day of school, and I really enjoyed it! Learn, learn, I like learning! In speaking of which...

I gave a glance at Helga who was definitely avoiding my gaze. She was looking at the ground, totally lost in her mind. Biting my bottom lip, I shoved her slightly.

''So, baby sister? Did you like school?''

''Yeah, it wasn't that boring...''

''It was, or _he_ was?'' I asked, teasing my sister.

I saw her blush, just looking straight in front of her. So cute.

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' I heard her say, still avoiding my gaze at all costs.

A funny smile took place on my face.

''Whatever you say, Helga.''

We got home shortly. We noticed Lila and Ruth were already there. Summer was absent, as usual. I did know that Lila was in another class, but what about Ruth? I frowned a little. I couldn't help it, as I tried to get the attention of our new mother once certain that Ruth wasn't there.

''Ruth doesn't go to school?''

''She was a little sick this morning.'' Margaret said, folding the clothes. ''I would like you to help me instead of talking.''

I found myself helping her against my will. I just came back from school, and I wanted to rest a little. I turned for a moment and saw Lila doing her homework without giving any attention to the noise all around her. I noticed Helga letting out a little laugh towards me, and I winked.

''What are you doing standing up there laughing like a idiot? Go wash the toilet!'' Margaret ordered.

It was my turn to laugh loudly as my sister's smile disappeared. She frowned and crossed her arms.

''No.''

I could see Margaret suddenly stop moving like she was frozen. I lost my smile and looked up at Helga shaking my head. Do what she says, Helga!

But she didn't want to give up so fast. I noticed that our new mother started to stand up, and fear spiraled into me, frantically I turned my head left to right in hope to see our father, but he was absent.

''Go clean the toilets. Now.'' Margaret said with the darkest voice I've ever heard, it sounded like a storm raging in my ears.

Helga confronted her gaze, her eyes throwing sparks. I am pretty sure that if she could kill with her sight, Margaret would die a thousand times. I gave a quick peek to Ruth who was standing in a corner with a kind of impressed look on her face. I clenched my fist. There's something wrong with this girl! She is only a child, and she is already the splitting image of her mother.

''Why?''

''Margaret!'' I exclamed in fear of what she could do to my baby sister. '' I'm going to take care of that. I...''

I found myself being pushed and when my butt hit the floor, my only ounce of courage flew away. Rubbing the bottom of my back, I watched the courage and anger of Helga growing in her as Margaret was walking towards her.

Helga prolonged her stare.

''Cleaning the toilets? Don't make me laugh. You should do it, you seriously look like sh...

Margaret, suddenly yet violently punched her. I felt my heart fall deep through my stomach, and it gave me a throbbing pain. I wasn't able to think, my frightened eyes were still glued on Margaret's hand which was still clenched in a fist in the air.

She didn't only slap her, she _hit_ her. Violently. I wanted to rush to my sister who had fallen on the floor, but instead, I stayed there, frozen, weak tears starting to show in the corner of my eyes.

Helga rested her hand on her cheek, still gazing up at our stepmother, half surprised and half angry. But I was in disbelief. Helga and I have never been hit before. I bit my lip almost until I bled. I could hear the demonic laugh of Ruth who was seeming to have fun watching the scene in front of us. Lila was still in her studies, like nothing was happening in the kitchen. I started to wonder what her mother has done to her to make a such lovely girl turn into this.

''Ruth, Lila, go to your room!'' I heard from the woman I was hating with all my heart.

Ruth ran away and Lila hastily freed the table of her things and ran back to our chamber. I felt a shortness of breath, gasping. Oh gosh, Helga! I had a bad feeling right now. I saw Margaret raising her hand in the air to hit her again, and I was prepared to protect Helga this time but dad coming in halted her in action. Margaret, Helga and I watched dad who was looking at us with a cocked eyebrow. I ran to my dad and hugged hum.

''Oh god, dad, it's horrible! She punched Helga! Please, do something!''

Bob looked at me with a frown and a scowl before throwing a sight to his wife still in fury. She seemed to be ready to hit my sister at any moment.

''Your daughter-'' She started with a witch voice. " Doesn't treat me with respect. She needs to be corrected. But Olga's right. You are her father.''

''I've worked the whole day, and I don't really want to deal with THIS when I come HOME!''

''Hey! Should I shout it to YOU to the ROOFTOPS?! YOU are the father! She's not my family.''

Bob looked exhausted, and her anger grew. I didn't know if I should scream or cry. It was impossible... Maybe I didn't hear right? This can't be happening!

Dad left my trembling arms and made his way to Helga. Although Helga wasn't afraid of Margaret, this is another consideration. He was way more taller and much bigger than her, and the fear made her back away until her back touched the wall. Tears of pain still lied in the corner of her blue eyes, but she didn't stop to stare at them with fury. And before I could take a breath, Helga recieved another punch and her head hit the wall with a dull sound. The little scream of Helga was echoing in my mind, and it buzzed my ears. Opening my eyes in dilation I saw he was ready to hurt her again. I immediately took his arm in my hands.

''I'm going to take care of this. Please, dad, calm down.''

He looked at me with threatening eyes, visibly angry of being interrupted. My legs were getting weaker by the second, and my knee couldn't support me for long. My heart was beating faster, fearing to be hit myself. My eyes were wet but I tried to smile at him, wishing that it would calm him down.

It worked, because dad's arm started to relax, and he put it down before turning back and taking a snack in the kitchen. Arms crossed, Margaret gave a lofty look at Helga.

''Trashmouth.'' She murmured, turning on her heels.

I looked at Helga who was coughing, a hand on her bleeding nose. The sight of the blood froze me up. I took my baby sister by the arm and brought her to the bathroom before locking us in. How on earth could have coming home be degenerated into all of this? Twenty minutes ago we were on our way home and I was teasing my sister, and now I was wiping the blood from her nose because, please God forgive my curse, our stepmother has beaten the crap out of her. My hand was shaking on her throbbing face.

''Oh God, baby sister, why did you say that?'' I asked, sobbing like a crybaby.

I could see a lot of emotions on the face of my sister. The anger, to being hit so suddenly by her dad and his wife, the pain for the punch she got, but I also saw surprise. But I could easily say that the anger was on the top of it all.

''I will kill this bitch!''

''Helga!'' I yelled, giving a peek at the door. '' Shut your big mouth!''

''But Olga...''

''I'm begging of you, shut up!'' I shook her taking her by her shoulders to force her to look at me. ''This woman... Don't mess with her, please. I don't want to see you get hurt again.''

She grit her teeth under her anger. Like me, she didn't think that her words could get her in that much trouble. Being punched... Dad punched her!

Only the idea of dad losing it and hitting my sister made the fury grow in me quickly. Mom would never have accepted this. His new wife changed him. Where was our lovely father? The one who was kissing our foreheads before we went to sleep? The one who was telling us cock-and-bull stories? The one who was saying ''I love you'' at all moments of every day? I sobbed. I'd give everything to return to grandma and grandpa. Now that they're gone, it was hell and I miss them so much, I couldn't wait to see them again. I fell on floor, as Helga left making her way to her room. But I stood still.

My body didn't want to answer to the call my brain was sending. In my head, the whole scene was in a repeat mode, and I wished hard, very hard that this all- in being a dream. No, in a nightmare. She had not only punched her – Helga has been impolite, so maybe it was a hard correction, but still a correction for being rude – She also forced my father to punch her for a second time!? Why? One time wasn't enough? Anyway, hitting a kid is never a good solution to anything. Especially making them learn good manners. Helga.. Damn, Helga...

Slowly, I stood up, and walked through the hall until I reach the kitchen where Margaret was. I gasped, thinking. Will I be able to do this?

There's only way to find out.

''Margaret?''

I saw the dangerous woman turn her entire body towards me, still angry about what happened earlier. She was holding tightly the broom in her hand, and I was afraid that she could hurt me.

''What do you want, you brat?'' She attacked me with her rude words, continuing to sweep the floor.

Her voice attacked my ears, and I felt all my courage fly away again. Is confronting her a really good idea? Right away I thought about Helga and I took a deep breath. For Helga.

''Earlier... Uh.. Was it... Necessary to hit Helga? There are a lot of ways to educate a child.''

I held my breath back, and I immediately felt, seeing her frowning, that she didn't like my commentary at all. She put the broom against the wall and walked slowly towards me, strangely calm. Frightened, I walked back until my back reached the wall as Helga's did some minutes ago, my eyes utterly anchored in her eyes. Then, as if the time had stopped and we were the only humans in the world, she took violently my chin and one or two tears of fear came to my eyes as this crazy sight was still penetrating in mine.

''You're a smart girl, Olga. The favorite one of Bob, huh? Listen to me missy. I don't want to fight with you. You look smart enough to understand what is going on here, don't you? ''She told me with a gruff-sounding voice, her dark eyes still in mine as tears rolled down my white cheeks.

''Lila understood to not mess with me. I am your daddy's wife. Your new mother. You Olga, no, You and your sister have to respect me in all ways, or I swear you will regret it. Am I clear?''

Slowly, I nodded.

''Something to say?'' She asked, holding my cheeks tighter.

I searched quickly in my mind of what she wanted me to say, and I answered in the fear of the pain:

''C-C-Can I h-help you to sw-sweep the floor?'

She smiled, almost softly, and caressed my hand.

''You're a good girl. Keep it up, and I will give you the same love I give to Ruth.''

She let go of me, and I touched immediately the sensible zone of my face, guessing the marks of her fingers printed on my skin. No wonder why Summer was always gone, me too I would be ready to marry everyone just to get out of here.

I took the bloom, and thought about Lila, and what Margaret had said. Is it posible that she... No way. She couldn't beat Lila up so violently that her own daughter could change into that. My imagination was going too far, Lila couldn't...

I decided to clear it up later and concentrate on my duties. I was madly in urge to go to the chamber and see how Helga was doing, but now that I told to Margaret that I was going to sweep, I just couldn't sneak off. I was still in shock, I had the impression I was facing a monster before my eyes, and it was torturing my mind.

Even when night came, I couldn't help but watch the back of my sleeping baby sister. I wasn't able to sleep. I was turning and tossing in my bed, this impression of the horrible eyes of our stepmother spying on me spiraling in my mind. I bit the bottom of my lip, almost until I bled. I gave a look at Lila who slept in the bed between me and Ruth.

The weather was insufferable in this little room, we were lucky that Summer had her own room, it would be too hot. Again, I felt the urge to be with Helga. I got up and joined her in bed in silence and she made me a place in her bed as usual. I surrounded her with my arm and tried to sleep, rocked by her soft breath.

…..

The next morning, I hurried off to go to school with Helga. I wore a pale blue dress and a hat of the same color while my sister was wearing a pink and white dress and a lovely pink bow on the base of her ponytail. But this time, we weren't alone. Ruth and Lila joined us, the silence became embarassing. Lila looked at the ground, wearing today a cute little but green dress, Ruth was looking in front of her, Helga did too but with a scowl and I was gazing at her with only worries. Her cheeks turned purple, and I grimaced imagining her frustration and her pain.

''Hey, did mom punch you because you are ugly, or because you have been impolite?'' Ruth asked suddenly, brushing her hairs with her fingers, sending a bad smile to Helga who had her fist clenched.

I put my hands on her shoulders in the wish to calm her and I gave a mean look at Ruth.

''Can I ask you something, Ruth?''

''Talk..

''Why do you hate Helga that much? She never did anything to you!''

Ruth stared at the two sisters before smirking exactly like her mother.

''Do I need a reason?''

''You know, I'm glad you hate me.'' Helga said all of sudden rolling up her sleeves. ''Because I hate you more.''

Under my stunned eyes, I saw Helga hit Ruth right in the face before Lila and I could do anything and while I was trying to understand what was going on, the two girls had began to fight on the floor, and forcefully. Eyes opened wide, Lila and I looked at each other and I picked Helga up as Lila did the same for the brown headed girl. Helga's nose was bleeding and her dress dirtied when the cheek of Ruth turned into a dark red. The two girls had the urge to kill each other.

''Helga!'' I said, looking behind me as if our new mother was going to appear. ''Are you crazy?''

Damn, what was going on with her? She has never been like that! Well, there was no occasions for her to act like that, but still! She was looking for trouble!

Helga wiped her nose, and spit on the floor before heading for the school. Her bow was torn. God, I really hope no one will make a comment about her appearance...

…...

''Willikers, Pataki, you look like shit.''

Facepalm. Ok, seriously, this Stinky guy couldn't just SHUT UP? Now, all the eyes of the class were on the throbbing face of my sister, looking at the guy with murderous eyes and I almost feared that she would hurt him.

''At least, instead of you, I'M not one!''

I opened my mouth in surprise under all this vulgarity. Stinky frowned a little, certainly decided to not mess with her again. I could see, not far from here, the rich little girl was filing her nails without paying attention to the strange guy with the strange haircut who was talking to her. The only ones who were actually worried about Helga was me, Brainy and...

Arnold. The one who had taken my sister's heart. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him headed for this little ball of anger, and sat on the chair to her left. His green eyes shone brightly.

''Nice bow.'' He said despite the fact that her bow was now a mess.

I watched, stunned, my baby sister opened her eyes widely, uncrossing her arms and looking at the young teen. I found it brave to talk to Helga, when she was in fury.

''Uh ?''

''I love your bow, 'cause it's pink like your dress.'' He said with a warm smile which made my heart melt.

Ok, he was SO cute. I saw Helga opening widely her eyes again, and blushing, muttered a kind ''thanks'' before turning her eyes away.

''Why is it damaged? He asked.

''None... Of your Beeswax...''She answered with a weak voice.

This boy had the decency to ask her about her torn bow instead of her bruised face. What a smart guy! I would like my sister to be like this instead of a little ball of anger.

I saw the boy go back to his spot, and talk with his friend, the cute black boy. I could see my sister following the blond with her sight before putting a hand on her heart with a smile. I couldn't help it, but I smiled for the first time since the accident. Awwww, they were soooo cute!

The teacher came in, and gazed shortly the whole class before stopping her eyes on Helga and frowned.

''Helga? Are you all right?'

''I've never been that fine.''

''If you are fine then it is ok.'' She said, but I felt that she wasn't that sure about it. ''Kids, I would like to present you a new student, who was supposed to be here yesterday but was sick. Miss Ruth Pataki.''

I felt my heart sank. What was that brat doing here? Was she a kind of genius, or something? I turned my eyes to see Helga who was gritting, frowning and scowling to the view of the horrible smile Ruth was sharing to the class. I didn't believe it. It will be war.

But the icing of the cake was when I saw Ruth take a place near Arnold and greet him with a shy smile.

Helga seemed to have noticed that too, because her nails were slowly destroying the wood of her desk.

Holy shit.


End file.
